


April Fool's~

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Overly sappy, don't ask what I'm saying because I'm honestly not sure either, i admittedly like to make future!shin-chan more gentle and open with his feelings, i am weak, it's that bad, like you will choke and die, sorry for the ooc-ness, takao playing pranks is so cliche and i'm not even sorry, watashi am gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially just a small drabble, Kazunari and Shintaro are in a long-term relationship and co-habituating while in university and Kazunari is very bad at being subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelre/gifts).



> Meant to post this when it was still actually April Fool's, but of course I waited until 11o'clock at night to start writing, and then ended up adding a lot more stuff than I had originally planned but domestic fluff makes me so happy I admittedly couldn't even make myself stop. XDD
> 
> (This is completely un-edited even by myself just because I'm trying to rush to post this before I go to sleep, although I still am looking for a beta-tester. Sorry to anyone waiting for me to actually continue any one of the like three fics I started, I am admittedly the worst at starting things and not finishing them. XDD)
> 
> Reading "365 days of you" has reeeeeaaally gotten me into the domestic!au mood, though, so that's why I'm gifting this to Miss. Noelre~ > w

It was strangely quiet in the apartment without Kazunari being awake, no TV blasting louder than it needed to be or singing echoing from their small shower space, but as much as Shintarō had originally assumed that such rare occurrences would be a blessed godsent in his otherwise loud, chaotic week, he had to admit (to himself at least) that he must have gone through some sort of body snatchers situation or something, because now it felt wrong, to hear the open vacuum of space echoing instead. He would never be an extrovert, and especially never to the degree that his raven-haired “roommate” was, but it seemed like, just in his partners case, it was energizing just to see him getting so animated over things, yelling excitedly at the TV show who’s outcome he already knew but liked to pretend that he had an effect on the character’s decisions. (and whenever he could feel Shintarō giving him an especially unimpressed look for his behavior, he just grinned widely right back at him, bright and shiny as always, as if daring him to ruin his fun.)

Suddenly he heard shuffling coming down the hallway just as he had finished making a large pot of coffee, admittedly just enough to fill his travel mug although he immediately poured half of it back into the pot, realizing that if the ravenette was up before noon, he was essentially going to demand a pick-me-up for his efforts. 

The smell of coffee was strong, and Shintarō knew that he had probably heard, if not seen, him separate the coffee servings for him, but instead Kazunari walked right past the coffee maker and into his lover’s arms, arms loosely circling his waist while rising up on his tippy toes in a silent demand for sleepy morning kisses. Shintarō was in no position to refuse such an offer and leaned down to close the gap, but he honestly was not even aware that his own arms had already wrapped around the smaller man’s waist until he moved slightly, trying to get a better angle, and found that his hands had moved the grey sweatshirt aside in order to get a better grip on him. The greenette was now fully in control of how his hands softly caressed the bare skin around his hips and midsection, making Kazunari shudder but pout a little when the greenette seemed to be paying a little too much attention to the slight love handles that had developed over the years of inactivity. His lover should have known that he was too sensitive about his body’s changes to seem to put so much emphasis on them, and he was about to voice his protests only to be silenced with open-mouthed kisses that soon cleared his mind of whatever he had even been worrying about in the first place. 

Realizing that such action could literally just last forever but that he was on a slight time constraint (and that was an understatement), Shintarō finally pulled away and back to his full height, pleased to see that Kazunari was now looking at least slightly more awake, if a little dazed. Reaching over and pulling his favorite mug from the cabinet (a kitten-print one that was bought at a garage sale last-minute before they moved in together three years ago), Shintarō gladly poured the other half of the hot drink before placing it into Kazunari’s open hands.  
Taking a tiny sip from the cup without his facing moving even a muscle, as if he was still lost in thought, Kazunari’s face scrunched up in displeasure the second that the bitter liquid touched his palette, Shintarō admittedly unable to keep the tiny yet endearing smile off his face at the image of the slightly-more-awake-love-of-his-life now scrambling through the fridge and cabinets for the milk, sugar and vanilla extract he needed to make his coffee “more drinkable”, as he so put it. Honestly Shintaro thought that Kazunari made his too sweet, even for the “frappuccinos” he was trying to imitate, and that coffee deserved to be black and bitter with the full notes of the beans enjoyable, which always made the ravenette scoff and cut him off before he could go too far into his foodie rants.

Whenever this “argument” came up Kazunari always liked to remind him that he had quite a sweet tooth himself, case and point being his favorite red-bean soup, which he still enjoyed to this day, but only when his lover made it himself, as scratch cooking tasted much better than canned vending machine drinks ever could, as 2nd-year-of-high-school-Shintaro had learned entirely “against his will” (but then spent many a night trying to concoct a plan to “trick” his teammate into making it for him again.) In his defense, however, there was a big difference between things that were naturally sweet and adding sugar ridiculous amounts of sugar to things that didn’t even need it. 

Kazunari, needless to say, did not take such an argument seriously in the least, although he did look considerably brighter already within the first few sips of his home brewed concoction. Shintarō really would have loved to have stayed longer, lay together on the couch watching nothing of particular interest and quietly nursing their coffees, Kazunari’s head resting on his shoulder and one of his arms around his beloved’s waist. It was nearing 9 o’clock, however, and with the train’s schedule he would be lucky to make it with the time to spare to properly prepare for his classes. 

Pushing himself up from where he had been leaning against the countertop, Shintaro left his own orange-and-white striped mug behind as he walked first to the bedroom, then to the bathroom, coming back maybe five or six minutes later to find Kazunari right where he had left him, still nursing his own drink and now looking fully awake but with a huge grin on his face that honestly only spelled trouble. Belatedly realizing the date, the greenette sighed internally, walking back nonetheless but watching Kazunari out of the corner of his eye, picking up his coffee without thinking about it and sighing again when the ravenette grinned even wider at the motion, always so bad at hiding his intentions. At the very least the greenette knew he wasn’t the type to put anything overly disgusting in his drink, so he took another sip, trying his best to identify what the weird undertone was and pretending to look surprised when Kazunari finally yelled “APRIL FOOLS!!!” with such energy it was like new year’s and his birthday all mixed into one (although perhaps that was just the first rush of caffeine talking).  
“What did you even do?” He asked after a pause and another sip, a brow rising delicately when he saw that the grin still remained, even if a little more subdued now. 

“That’s the best part, I didn’t even do anything! I was looking up something to do on the internet when I saw this one comedian joking about not doing anything at all and just letting the person’s imagination run wild, so I thought that sounded like a lot more fun!” Kazunari revealed with a wide grin, closing his eyes and tipping his head slightly to the side as the corners lifted even more. Shintarō had to admit, with how much he tended to overthink everything, it was a fitting prank that had little cleanup, so he could at least appreciate that.  
“Was this really even necessary?” He just had to ask, unable to keep from smirking himself at the widening grin he received back.  
“Of course, gotta keep the reputation up, right?” Kazunari replied airily, laughing as he turned around and rinsed his cup in the sink, grabbing Shintarō’s as well when he handed it to him. 

“Try to actually do the dishes this time instead of just leaving them to soak all day” Shintaro chided, although both of them knew that, no matter his intentions, there was a very small chance of Kazunari actually doing the dishes and other cleaning before he left for classes like he always promised. The greenette was used to it at this point, however, and four hands did make the work quicker, anyway, even if it wasn’t always the most enjoyable way to spend their precious time off. 

Noticing the time and realizing that he would have spit out his coffee had he still been drinking it, Shintarō hurried out to the genkan in such a rush that his socks nearly slid him right into the wall, his hands thankfully straightening out to catch himself before his face could slam into it, and then using that to push off of and propel even faster towards the doorway. More sliding his shoes on than actually putting them on correctly in his rush, Shintarō belated realized that he didn’t have his backpack or lunch. Twirling around in his spot only to almost run face-first into Kazunari’s chest, he looked up to find himself face to face with an endearing smile, the ravenette handing him both items along with a kiss on the cheek, straightening his shirt for no real reason other than to just do it. 

“Have a good day!” Kazunari pulled back with a beautifully bright day that still brought butterflies to Shintarō’s stomach, the greenette nodding silently but returned it with a smile of his own which he echoed. 

“I’ll try to have dinner ready by time you get back!” Was the last thing he heard as the door slowly closed behind his heels, not even having to look to know that the other man was waving him goodbye, still smiling, still gorgeous, still his. 

His life was perfect. 

 

“I still can’t believe he didn’t figure out I put cayenne in his coffee! On second though, maybe it’s just because he always makes his so strong. Oh well, there’s always next year~” Kazunari mumbled to himself once his lover was out of sight, a mischievous smile curling his lips upward. The day was nowhere near done, after all, so perhaps there was no need to even wait that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, especially constructive criticism, are so, so appreciated!! > w


End file.
